User talk:Algrim Whitefang
A Fresh Start Hello Algrim my old friend.... I've come to talk with yooooouuuu again :P Good to see you again and even better to see your wiki making a good start. And hopefully I can find the time for more stuff. Reinventing a couple of my old articles, working on running two D&D games a week, and of course there's that pesky 9 - 5 that pays the bills, so time is limited haha. Hopefully I'll get some top-quality stuff out! Cheers mate, IllumiNini (talk) 11:36, April 10, 2018 (UTC) About changes to Sandbox Hey Algrim thanks for the pic of the Marine(deleted on the other wiki) also thanks for organizing the Sandbox Also do you allow things in the 42nd milliennium? Cheers The Last Flare 20:40, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Infobox about events and battles do i use the event infobox or may i make my own? as the event infobox doesn't contain much information Also how do you get the link on your sig to work? as mine seems to have have disappeared Just wondering The Last Flare 00:22, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you in advance Infobox and Thanks First off thanks for the help with my signature as it looks at lot better only though it seems only half the thing worked :( Now for the info it is similar to a campagin but not at the same time time link is User:Icestormshadow/Sandbox2 #Name of the Campagin #Sides(like Black Legion, Blood Angels) #Major Events #Numbers of the Forces #Notable People #Results Cheers Mate Icestormshadow, WH40K Alpha Wizard (talk) 02:00, April 12, 2018 (UTC) About the wiki It has been found by the main wiki, they posted a link on their discord linking to this wiki Also thanks for the infobox as it is much more detailed Icestormshadow, WH40K Alpha Wizard (talk) 12:20, April 12, 2018 (UTC) PS: how i found this wiki was through Remos going to star wars fanon and found the link you sent to Primarch11 Thank You! Thanks for linking me here, Algrim. I'll get to work moving the Novus Krakens to this wiki soon. Do you still have possession of the images you made for my chapter? I would love to have them again. Thank you, again! Zephrame (talk) 01:05, April 19, 2018 (UTC) A Fresh Start Thank you for creating this Wiki, Algrim. After what happened, I went and looked through the user pages of the leaders on the other wiki and I began to feel even more uncomfortable there than I already was. So thank you for creating a place where I think I know the admins well enough to not feel threatened or intimidated by them. Also, I began moving my articles here, starting with the Hammer Guard! (On a side note, I have seen that they are going to be contacting wiki central because this wiki "makes use of our content without crediting us, which is in breach of wiki policy" I hope that they don't get this wiki taken down because it's doing the same job but friendlier.) TireKhorne (talk) 03:54, April 19, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Don't worry about it! Don't worry about the images, I'm just glad that they still exist. I can wait until you get your computer situated. Thanks again for everything! Zephrame (talk) 05:08, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Nice Work! Hey Algrim, nice work with the new wiki! I was going to ask if it's possible for me to post a few of my articles here as well, alongside the place (Anon's 40k Fanon) I'm currently active in, in order to improve cooperation and meet new faces. Have a good one and cheers! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 06:53, April 19, 2018 (UTC) R&U Hey Algrim, I'm fine. Long time no talk, honestly. And for that, I totally understand. The wiki I'm writing on thankfully has no problems with that and I talked with them as well. Overall, I sense things will be good, hopefully they'll be lol. Regardless, I'm happy to be a part of this wiki as well. Thanks for the warm welcome and have a good day! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 16:29, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Art and thanks for the hard work Hello Algrim ! I hope eveything is fine on your part. Life has been kind of hectic for me, but I've seen that you've corrected all my articles, man that was awesome ! I'll need to go and learn how to use the infoboxes and all in the future, but seeing you and your brother fixing all the articles so quickly was incredible. Also, considering the quality of the art here, I was wondering if I could leech out some more work out of you for my Mourning Wardens. They feel kind of... poor, compared to the rest:p Let me now I you need some more informations or help (not that I know how I woul help but I can always try!). Urthan (talk) 17:00, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Mourning Wardens Artwork Yeah, I finally got the time to delete the articles and all. For the Icon chapter, it's a white skull with a red tear coming out of its right eye, the same shade as the Astartes' armors, if it helps you.Their armors are also worn and cracked, adorned with a lot of seals of purity and other token of devotions made of scrap. Urthan (talk) 18:04, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Invitation Appreciate the offer given, though I personally don't have any plans to be removing profiles from Fanon; but i'll be keeping a tab up on the activity of this wikia since a number of personal favorites are home to here and potentially more to come with its extended time active. Luck with this community's future, until then. --AkuAkuAkuma (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the artwork You never fail to impress, Algrim, and the Armorial+Tactical Marine for the Brazen Dragons was a pleasant surprise. Thank you, and I can't see what else you can make! TireKhorne (talk) 07:22, April 28, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Quick question about location articles. Just wanted to ask, are there any special restrictions on making a Sub-Sector? Are we allowed to make something like that? I have an old project that I was working on saved and was wondering if I could finish and post it here, but I didn't see anything of the type (granted, this is a new wiki) TireKhorne (talk) 00:10, April 29, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Hello Hola SeniorBlackVoidofSpace (talk) 22:38, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Hello my Friend (*^.^)/ Peulleieo (talk) 15:54, May 9, 2018 (UTC) My Articles Hey Algrim, As per Achilles' request, I'm just responding in regard to your question about my articles. No - I don't have them stored since I was going to either re-work them or not post them at all. Too many of my articles were sub-par or articles I no longer wanted and/or wanted to complete. Unfortunately, this process is on my backburners since taking up a new job, focusing on D&D content, and at least trying to write all of the rules and guide articles for a D&D Homebrew Wiki I wish to (eventually) get off the ground. TL;DR - New job, and D&D taking priority over my spare time :P I'll keep you posted. Cheers mate! IllumiNini, Esq. (talk) 12:11, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Article Ready for Review I went and made the nesacerry changes that you requested, my article is ready for your review.--ChapterMasterRex (talk) 07:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) no issue, i am siting at work with out much to do, I apologize for the transgression, just remove the non-cannon compliancy template when you get the chance, thank you for your guidance and direction brother Algrim. --ChapterMasterRex (talk) 07:38, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Recent Article Dear Algrim Whitefang, I was working on my article '''Sather Anomaly and during me working on it you posted the stub template and it erased everything that I had put in y edits for it which included near seventeen paragraphs and a conflict template. Is there any possible way to recover that work? ChapterMasterRex (talk) 04:56, May 19, 2018 (UTC) What the Heck? They deleted almost ALL the pictures you made for me! Ordinators (talk) 00:25, May 20, 2018 (UTC) WTF is going on?? :\ Ordinators (talk)! I was so flattered that you took the time to do that for me (multiple times, too). Just curious, was that because you liked the fluff? Ordinators (talk) 00:25, May 20, 2018 (UTC) My Pictures Thanks, glad to hear from you again. However, I have an issue, while I was gone, the pictures you made for my Chapter, the Iron Blood, and my friend's the Chaustic Cherubim were deleted. If it's not too much trouble, can you send them again? Ordinators (Talk), May 20, 2018 Thanks Thanks in advance, I can't remember my friend's chapter icon, but for the Iron Blood, it was a gear, with a blood drop underneath it, on a black pauldron with silver/grey edges. Also, thanks for all the advice. SolZen321 (talk) 19:27, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Black Devourers, Thanks Thanks for the pictures for the Black Devourers. SolZen321 (User talk:SolZen321|Talk) May 22, 2018 The Ordinators thank you! Thank you so much for all your help in moving my lore over here! I can already tell the site culture is a lot less toxic, and I look forward to working with anyone reading this to collaborate on the development of our lore together. It's nice to be able to use your art, too. Ordinators (talk) 03:45, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Old Lyran Guard Images Hey, hey, Algrim! Saw you moved to this wiki after the purge on the old fanon one (I've since gone off to do my own thing as well between my friends and I). I was hoping you still had an archive of the Lyran Guard images you made for me last year? And if it was alright, I could also go ahead and start transferring all my old stuff to here as well? —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 05:27, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Self-Plagiarism and Wikia Interesting, I did not realize there was such a big problem regarding self-plagiarism in wikia. If that's the case, then, and I go ahead and delete the pages on the Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki, I might just have to keep it all on my personal wiki project so as to avoid any particular issues. —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 12:10, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Don't Forget Done. I know this wiki is brand new, but I did want to ask you about what you planned on doing for the rules? One of the big things about the other fanon wiki was its super strict adherence to to canon-friendliness (which I totally understood), but what will be your stance here on this wiki? I'm mostly asking to see whether or not my custom SOB Order could be on this wiki (not likely, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask). —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 14:52, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Canon Policy Oh, interesting, that's pretty neat. Although, with that being said, is there any chance I could speak to you privately about it? It might fit, but I also don't want to clutter your talk page with my drivel. —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 19:46, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Hello again! Apologies for the delay! I am glad to hear you still have the images, and I would love to see them! IosifTheGreat (Talk) 12:14, 27 May 2018‎ Moving my articles! I must say I was rather confused when I saw there was only one message in my Talk Page, and then I realized this was a whole new wiki! I wouldn't wish to bother you to remake them! It's alright, I will wait until the images can be reached! I hope your PC gets better and the problems solved soon! I will gladly migrate my article here, I will be doing it right now actually! IosifTheGreat (Talk) 09:35, 30 May 2018‎ Request You can go ahead and delete the other article, after what happened im not really in the mood to work on that right now, I may revisit it in the future. ChapterMasterRex (Talk) 18:40, 30 May 2018‎ Chapter Badge I hate to bother you, but is there any way the Hammer Guard could recieve a new chapter badge? I've been exploring the wiki as of late and their badge feels as if it doesn't compare to badges like the Astral Leviathans or Brazen Dragons (I love their badge by the way, amazing job). I know it would mean changing every image of them, and that may be too much to ask for, but I'd appreciate it. No matter the outcome, thank you. TireKhorne (talk) 16:50, June 7, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Iron Blood Stories So I've decided to start the stories for the Iron Blood chapter, but I'm not entirely certain, which templates to use, or the format for this. Do I just go with the Battle format, or is there another, for straight up stories? SolZen321 (talk) 11:54 June 12, 2018 Hello Hey Algrim, nothing much, been busy the last while, work, Uni, running other things like DnD and the like. I'm all good man just busy af. Haven't really had the inclination to writing anything so I've gotten lazy lol. I am hoping to get back into it when things settle down a bit. Zeph gm (talk) 05:00, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Uhh how do i change the name of a page? Also can i put the pictures from that space marine chapter i made back in the place they used to be? cuz i struggled wayyyyyy to much with those hecking pictures to position them. BattleBrotherserb (talk) 22:23, July 1, 2018 (UTC) About the colour scheme and insignia Thank you for reminding me. I completely forgot. Yes the helmet is a standard think for every space marine except the techmarine. And about the insignia. At first i wanted to make to random swords from russia pointing up but then i forgot about it. Could you please come up with something? I appreciate the help. BattleBrotherserb (talk) 11:20, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Let's Do It! Brother Algrim, I would be absolutely thrilled to have you move my articles over. The other page you have quite rightly put, has gone to the Draconian dogs. You may take every scrap of my material off there and place in here. and you know what, I'll take you up on that Discord server. I am getting slowly back into writing again now, hoping to continue the momentum and keep building up. currently writing a lot of stuff for my DnD game but branching out as well. I look forward to being a full-fledged member of your brand spanking new page. Zeph gm (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2018 (UTC) I Did It Hey Algrim, put up on the top of all my pages like you said. though I'm not sure if it worked properly as it just appeared at text rather than a macro or effect. Still, it's done. I expect they will be gone soon. Discord name is Nihilistic Kriegsman. Zeph gm (talk) 11:31, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Image Policy? Hey Algrim, quick question brother what are the rules surrounding the art we can place on here? I know Remos had some pretty strict rules concerning that shit but I know this place is less nuts. I just dont want to cause any issues for you or the page so are there any rules I should be aware of? Zeph gm (talk) 02:50, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Algrim, I'm going to be doing some work on my current Chapter today as well as start a couple of new ideas that I need your approval/opinion on: (1) I want to start a Chapter of unknown Gene-Seed that has the "Blood Ravens" syndrome: Unknown Gene-Seed with suspicions of being from a Traitor Gene-Stock, specifically Iron Warriors in the case kf the idea I have. Is this OK? Or is it an idea best avoided? (2) I like the idea of a Chapter of the Word Bearers remaining loyal to the Emperor and their fate post-Heresy being unknown (through extreme secrecy or genuine loss of knowledge). Is this an idea I may persue? Cheers, IllumiNini, Esq. (talk) 01:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC)